Forever Loved
by Uchiha Dark Moon
Summary: Ser apaixonado pelo próprio pai não é coisa fácil.Ter a mãe por perto então, é pior ainda.Mas ter um desconhecido bem ali, ao seu lado...Naruto enfrentará tudo e todos para ter seu querido Otou-san somente para si. Fic feita em parceiria com Hatake Hitomi.


Aquele era o primeiro dia de verão em Konoha, e como sempre, todos os jovens estavam saindo se suas escolas para o começo das férias. Todos gritavam pelas ruas, empolgados pelos dois meses de sossego que viria pela frente. E com um garoto loiro de aparência mediana não era diferente. Ele corria enquanto se despedia dos amigos. Sorria para todos que olhavam, afinal, sua liberdade com relação à escola estava acabada, pelo menos naquele ano, já que passara direto sem nem mesmo ficar em uma matéria. Ele era alto, possuía um corpo bem definido, mas nada muito exagerado. Seus olhos eram mais azuis que o céu, e era muito alegre e espontâneo. Estava correndo como um louco para chegar em casa, sentia muita falta de uma pessoa, e queria vê-la, já que sabia que esta não teria trabalho naquela tarde. Assim que entrou em casa, tirou os sapatos e a camisa branca da Konoha High, jogando-a em qualquer lugar. Jogou-se no sofá esperando alguém aparecer. Gostava de fazer surpresas, e queria e muito surpreender tal pessoa.

Uma pessoa bastante idêntica a Naruto apareceu. Era um homem, mais alto que Naruto, mas igualmente loiro, de olhos azuis e pele bronzeada. Igualmente bonito. Tinha uns jeans negros vestidos e uma camisa branca. Era Namikaze Minato, o pai de Naruto.

- Já cá estás, Naru? - perguntou o homem, sorrindo e mostrando os dentes lindos.

- Ya. Fomos liberados mais cedo, já que era o último dia de aula e não havia mais prova alguma. - sorriu também, na verdade, apenas aumentou o que já tinha na face - Estava com saudades Otou-san. - olhou carinhosamente a Minato, mas não tão carinhosamente assim, já que nutria algo diferente pelo maior.

- Como foi o dia, filhotinho? - Minato abraçou Naruto.

- Foi legal, zuamos muito e eu e o Sasuke aprontamos com a Ino e a Sakura. - falou rindo.

- Que interessante. - deu um risinho e beijou a testa do filhote.

- Descobrimos hoje que elas namoram... Não perdoamos e filmamos elas se beijando, depois foi só espalhar o vídeo pela escola. Agora quero ver se elas não aprenderam que não se mexe com Uzumaki Naruto.

- O que tem? Acho bem elas namorarem, se gostam uma da outra.

- Também não vejo problema, mas quando elas descobriram com quem eu estava ficando, fizeram o mesmo. Agora eu e o Sasuke nos vingamos.

- Estavas com o Sasuke? - o maior riu muito.

- E tem algum problema nisso? Nós ficamos as vezes, mas nada de sério. - fitou o pai com raiva.

Minato não conseguia parar de rir.

- Vai te fuder Minato. - Naruto ficou muito bravo, e sem pensar falou coisa que não devia - Prefiro ficar com ele a com uma ruiva insossa.

- Naruto! - Minato bradou e deu uma tapa na cara do filho.

- Gomenasai Otou-san, não queria dizer isso. - seus olhos lacrimejaram, há muito não apanhava de Minato, e odiava quando acontecia.

- Acho bem. - mal-humorado, Minato subiu as escadas de volta para o quarto.

- Aff. - Naruto se jogou no sofá, não se conformava com o ocorrido - Só falei a verdade... - sussurrou.

No seu quarto, o Namikaze despiu-se e foi tomar um banho de água fria. Estava muito calor naquela tarde de verão. Naruto ao ouvir o chuveiro do quarto de seu pai ligar, ficou com vontade de se refrescar também. Só que ao invés de tomar banho, preferiu ir a piscina. Tirando a bermuda e ficando somente de boxe, se jogou na piscina de uma vez só. Não tinha paciência pra colocar a roupa adequada.

- Ah... Estava mesmo gostoso... - disse Minato em voz alta, secando o corpo e vestindo-se adequadamente. Dali por pouco, iria buscar a sua mulher Kushina ao hospital. Esta era médica. - _"Finalmente vamos poder jantar fora e em família."_ - pensou.

-x-

- Naruto, sai daí e vai vestir-te decentemente. Vamos buscar a mãe e jantar fora. - anunciou, indo ao jardim.

- Só mais um pouquinho Otou-san. - falou fazendo manha.

- Eu vou buscá-la sozinha, então. Mas quando chegarmos é bom que estejas pronto para irmos.

- Hai. - disse sorrindo e coçando a cabeça. Viu seu pai ir e mergulhou novamente, logo sairia dali e se arrumaria.

Minato foi buscar Kushina num instantinho e voltou para casa.

- Naruto, chegámos! - disse o loiro.

Naruto desceu correndo as escadas, já estava devidamente pronto para ir jantar com seus pais. Estava com um terno preto, blusa branca e uma gravata laranja nem um pouco chamativa.

- Já estou pronto Otou-san. - sorriu - Yo Okaa-san. - correu e beijou-lhe a bochecha.

- Ohayo meu pequeno. - disse Kushina fazendo carinho no topo da cabeça do loiro - Está muito bonito Naru. - o loiro menor apenas coçou a cabeça com vergonha do elogio da mãe.

A família então saiu de casa e foi para o restaurante, no qual tiveram um jantar com vários médicos de outros hospitais. Secante para Naruto, que achava aborrecido falar de medicina e cirurgias ao jantar. Quando eram quase onze horas, a família regressou a casa.

Naruto assim que entrou em casa, foi para a sala ver televisão. Não estava com nenhum pouco de sono, e como estava de féria, não viu problema com aquilo. Kushina não disse nada, só pediu ao filho para não se demorar muito ali e ir logo dormir. Minato despiu-se e foi também ver TV.

- Está a dar algo de jeito, Naru? - perguntou ao filho, enquanto se deitava no outro sofá.

- Iie. Só uns animes chatos... Eu pelo menos acho. - olhava a TV enquanto passava Bleach.

- Gosto deste. Deixa ficar aí. - ajeitou-se no sofá e ficou a ver a luta entre Ichigo e Kenpachi.

Naruto deu de ombros e deixou no canal, mas podia fazer o que, não tinha nada melhor passando. Ficou tanto tempo vendo TV com seu pai, que acabou dormindo ali no sofá mesmo.

Quando tudo acabou, Minato desligou a TV e foi dormir. Carregou o seu filho até ao quarto deste e colocou-o para dormir.

- Oyasumi. - sussurrou, dando um beijo na bochecha.

Naruto nada ouviu, apenas sentiu seu coração se esquentar um pouco mais... O loiro maior saiu e foi deitar-se junto de Kushina, no quarto destes.

-x-

No dia seguinte, a ruiva foi trabalhar cedo. Minato só trabalhava depois de almoço, pelo que ficou na cama a manhã inteira.

Naruto acordou por volta das dez da manha. Notou a casa quieta, e foi ao quarto dos pais, encontrando somente o loiro maior na cama. Sorrateiramente foi até a cama do mesmo e deitou-se do lado deste, ficando quietinho só observando a beleza daquele que lhe dera a vida.

- Hmmm... - o homem remexeu-se na cama e acordou. - Ahn... Naruto? Ohayo... - sorriu e deu um beijo na testinha do filho.

- Yo Otou-san. - sorriu belamente - Dormiu bem?

- Muito bem. E tu, filhotinho?

- Dormi. - levantou na cama em um rompante - Vou fazer algo para comer, quer o que?

- Pode ser cereais, mesmo.

- Hai. - saiu correndo do quarto do maior e foi direto a cozinha.

Pegou o leite, o achocolatado e os cereais preferidos de seu pai. Colocou as tigelas e os copos na mesa, e por fim preparou um café, já que sabia ser do agrado do maior. Sentou-se à mesa para esperar o loiro maior chegar para comerem juntos.

- Cheguei. - Minato apareceu, trajando somente os boxes. - Obrigado pelo pequeno-almoço, pequeno. - começou a comer e sorriu ao garoto.

Naruto apenas sorriu e começou a comer seus cereais com leite e achocolatado. Observava todos os movimentos do maior, se deleitando com a graça dele.

- Tenho algo na cara, Naru? - olhou o filho depois de comer o seu pequeno-almoço.

- Gomenasai. - enrubesceu com o comentário do maior, não queria que ele notasse, pelo menos não no momento.

- Não tem importância, filhote. O que vais fazer hoje?

- Não sei, acho que vou jogar vídeo game, depois vou encontrar com a galera no parque.

- Hehe... O Narutinho vai namorar com o Sasuke-kun... - zoou Minato, rindo.

- Não vou não Otou-san, somos apenas amigos. - ficou bravo com o maior - Eu gosto de outra pessoa.

- Ena, ena... O Narutinho está apaixonado... Haha!

- E ai, qual o problema? Nunca esteve apaixonado não? - andou até o pai ficando bem perto deste - Juro que um dia vou ter essa pessoa só pra mim. - tinha perseverança no olhar.

- Eu sou apaixonado pela Kushina, claro que estou apaixonado. - riu mais um pouquinho.

- Vamos ver se isso vai durar muito... - falou baixinho.

- O que disseste?

- Nada não Otou-san, esquece. - riu sem graça.

- Tudo bem, lindo. - levantou-se da mesa e abraçou o garoto, beijando-lhe o pescocinho. - Ena, que pescocinho cheiroso...

- Ahhh... - acabou gemendo sem querer, sorte que foi um gemido baixo, mas foi o suficiente para o loiro maior ouvir.

- Que gemidinho fofo, filhote. - olhou-o e beijou-lhe a testa. - Vou para o meu quarto.

- Ha-hai... - estava completamente vermelho de vergonha. Tudo bem que queria que seu pai notasse algo, mas não daquele jeito.

- Já há muito tempo que não brincamos na cama, Naru.

- Nani? - não se lembrava do que o maior estava falando.

- Lembras-te de quando nós lutávamos com almofadas?

- A ta... - sorriu sem graça. Já estava pensando besteiras - Lembro sim, bons tempos aqueles.

- É... Vamos. - pegou o filho ao colo e levou-o para o andar de cima.

Naruto gargalhava alto enquanto era carregado pelo maior até o quarto do mesmo, já que este por ter cama de casal, tinha mais almofadas, portanto a brincadeira era melhor ainda. Assustou-se ao ser jogado na cama pelo maior, mas logo voltou a sorrir e jogou uma almofada nele.

- Hehe... - Minato pegou uma almofada e também a jogou contra o filho. - Toma! - pulou e ficou por cima deste, fazendo-lhe cócegas.

- Para To-san... Para onegai... - Naruto ria muito, quase perdia o fôlego - Mi... Onegai, isso não vale.

- Vale tudo! - também ria imenso. Fazia cócegas em todo o lugar.

- Ah é... – com um só movimento, foi ora cima do maior, surpreendendo-o. Começou então a sua vingança, fazia muitas cócegas por todo o corpo de Minato, vendo assim o loiro maior rir muito, até ficar sem fôlego...

-x-

Minato fez o almoço e foi vestir-se para ir trabalhar. Quando terminou de fazer o Yakisoba, foi ao quarto do filho chamá-lo.

- Querido, vem almoçar.

- Já estou indo Otou-san. - respondeu Naruto enquanto saia do banheiro, havia precisado tomar um bom banho depois da brincadeira dos dois - Vamos comer o que Otou-san?

- Yakisoba. - respondeu, simplesmente, voltando para a cozinha.

- Tudo bem... - olhou o maior se afastar e sentiu-se rejeitado, sabia que não devia ter mostrado ainda seus sentimentos, mas não aguentava mais aquilo, precisava se declarar. Ficou pensando um pouco no assunto, até que se decidiu: - Vou fazê-lo ser meu a qualquer custo... - sorriu com isso e desceu para o almoço.

Almoçaram meio que em silêncio. O homem precisava de se despachar e ir para o consultório.

- Vou indo. - deu um beijo na testa do filhotinho e foi embora.

Naruto ficou na mesa mais um pouco, amava a comida do loiro maior. Ao terminar tudo, ligou para seu amigo Sasuke e chamou-o para vir jogar vídeo game em sua casa. O moreno prontamente atendeu. E assim se passou o dia inteiro de Naruto.

Já perto da noite, Minato apareceu. Deu com Sasuke ali em casa.

- Jantas conosco, Sasuke?

- Claro senhor Namikaze. - Sasuke respondeu com um leve sorriso em sua face, sabia que o loiro cozinhava muito bem, a esposa dele também o fazia. Voltou sua atenção a televisão, estava perdendo a luta para Naruto.

Deu um beijo na bochecha do moreno e foi fazer o jantar para os três, pois Kushina passaria a noite no hospital. Colocou a mesa e a comida ao lume, indo depois tomar um duche.

Naruto ao ver o loiro ir tomar banho, aproveitou para voltar a fazer o que fazia antes do maior chegar. Pausou o jogo, e com um olhar um pouco pervertido, foi pra cima de Sasuke beijando-lhe os lábios com vontade. Só não se demorou muito ali, porque não queria que Minato visse. Sasuke que amava quando Naruto fazia aquilo, ficou completamente ruborizado somente de imaginar Minato vendo eles se beijando daquela forma.

-x-

Quando terminou o seu banho, o loiro foi vestir-se para sair. Voltou a ver do jantar e serviu-o.

- Já fiz o jantar! - chamou, do andar de baixo.

Naruto e Sasuke foram logo comer, afinal, passar o dia inteiro a base de doces e salgadinhos não era fácil, precisavam de uma boa comida. Os dois sentaram-se a mesa em silencio, serviram-se e após agradecerem, começaram a comer.

- Naruto, vou sair depois do jantar e não sei quando chego... - disse, enquanto comia. - Se o Sasuke quiser, pode dormir cá.

- Tudo bem Otou-san, vamos ligar pros pais dele e se eles deixarem, você fica aqui né Sasu? - sorriu enquanto Sasuke envergonhado pelo apelido apenas balançava a cabeça.

- Olha, podem dormir na mesma cama também. - sorriu-lhes.

- Muito engraçado Otou-san. - disse Naruto fazendo cara de bravo, enquanto Sasuke nada dizia e tentava se distrair com a comida, coisa que não estava dando certo.

- Estou a falar a sério. - Minato reforçou, olhando o filho.

- E posso saber o porque só senhor querer que eu durma com o Sasuke na mesma cama?

- Porque seria bom para vocês. - sorriu. - _"E para mim também."_ - pensou.

- O que pensa que temos senhor Minato? - disse Sasuke já um pouco nervoso com tudo que acontecia.

- Um romance?

- Nunca ouvi maior absurdo senhor Minato, mas não temos nada. Só penso de onde o senhor tirou isso.

- Hey, o meu filho contou-me que vocês têm ficado. E eu apoio. Acho que devem namorar.

- Ficar não quer dizer nada, ou nunca ficou com ninguém quando mais novo? - olhou para Naruto e este lhe sorria. Sabia da paixão do loirinho para com o loiro maior, e apesar de gostar dele, não atrapalharia.

- Eu nunca namorei mesmo. Só com a Kushina. Mas eu vou divorciar-me dela...

- Divorciar? Porque Otou-san? - Naruto tomou aquela noticia com maior assombro, nunca esperou ouvir aquilo, só podia ter ouvido errado.

- Eu já não sinto o mesmo que sentia pela Kushina e... Apaixonei-me por outra pessoa.

- E posso saber por quem? - perguntou Naruto bravo, não deixaria seu pai escapar-lhe por nada.

- Ele é meu cliente do consultório, não conheces. - respondeu, comendo.

- Entendo. Com licença. - disse simplesmente saindo da cozinha e indo para seu quarto logo em seguida. Sasuke não gostou de ver seu loirinho daquele jeito, e se retirou também, mas antes deu um pequeno recado a Minato.

- Imagino que saiba que ele gosta de você, afinal, do mesmo jeito que ele te conta as coisas, também me conta. Então pense no mal que esta fazendo ao Naruto. - saiu logo em seguida.

O loiro nem comentou e terminou de jantar, indo depois dar a sua saída. Saiu com o homem que com quem já andava a sair havia algum tempo.

Naruto passou a noite inteira chorando nos braços de Sasuke. Não acreditava no que estava acontecendo, agora não era mais sua mãe que estava no caminho, e sim uma pessoa qualquer. Mas daria um jeito de tê-lo consigo, ou não se chamava Uzumaki Naruto. Acabou dormindo nos braços de Sasuke por causa da exaustão.

-x-

O dia seguinte amanheceu soalheiro. Minato passou a noite fora e regressou na manhã seguinte. Por sorte, não trabalhava aos fins de semana. Assim que chegou a casa, foi dormir. Estava exausto.

Naruto assim que acordou de manha, foi com Sasuke para a casa do moreno, não aguentava mais ficar por ali. Passaria o dia inteiro lá, e se possível, dormiria lá também, esse era o bom de estar de férias.

No fim do dia, Minato falou com Kushina acerca do divórcio.

- Eu acho que é o melhor a fazer. Podes ficar com a custódia do Naruto, se quiseres.

- Impossível para mim Minato, estou com viagem marcada para os Estados Unidos, e dê lá vou para Londres, e depois Paris. Ele não pode ficar comigo, precisa terminar os estudos primeiro... Eu já previa a muito tempo essa separação, só não fiz nada antes... Porque achei que ainda me amava.

- Tudo bem, eu fico com ele. Infelizmente, já não amo. Tu és uma mulher fantástica, mas... Gomen...

- Te entendo Minato. Apesar de ainda te amar, sei que nosso casamento acabou a muito tempo. - sorriu e abraçou o ex-marido - Obrigada por tudo. Adeus. - foi até seu quarto e pegou as malas já prontas, sabia mesmo o que aconteceria. Saiu logo em seguida para nunca mais voltar.

- Aff... Agora é só ligar ao meu koibito... Mas antes... - pegou o telemóvel e ligou ao filho.

Naruto que estava conversando com Sasuke e seu irmão Itachi se assustou ao sentir o celular vibrar. Pegou e sentiu uma dor no peito ao constatar que era seu pai. Atendeu mesmo não querendo.

- Pode falar Minato.

- Vais ficar durante as férias em casa do Sasuke?

- Iie. E só não vou o fazer, porque ele e o Itachi vão viajar amanha para a casa do tio deles. Porque?

- É que a tua mãe foi-se embora... E nem te despedis-te dela... Enfim, só para saber.

- Falo com ela pelo celular depois... Mas se quiser, posso ver com algum amigo meu para ficar um tempo na casa dele.

- Tu é que sabes, pensei que não quisesses ficar.

- Prefiro ficar, e nem imagino se vai ter algum amigo meu por aqui nas férias, até o Sasuke que não é de viajar, vai fazê-lo amanha.

- Ok. Eu acho que devias tirar a idéia insana de me amares da tua cabecinha idiota.

- Isso já é comigo, não tem nada a ver. Agora deixa desligar. Vou passar essa noite aqui, amanha estou em casa. Tchau. - desligou logo em seguida, não queria mais ouvir a voz do maior de forma alguma.

-x-

Aproveitando a ausência do filho, Minato falou ao namorado que este se podia mudar. Foi assim feito. Ambos jantaram juntos e transaram a noite inteira, dormindo abraçados quando era quase de manhã.

Naruto se divertiu a noite inteira com os irmãos Uchiha. Ficaram até tarde jogando God of war 3. Foram dormir já tinha amanhecido. Mais para a noite, que era o horário que os dois iriam viajar, Naruto iria para casa.

Minato e o namorado foram até à praia aproveitar o sol gostoso. Passaram lá o dia inteiro a namorar e só regressaram ao fim da tarde. Tomaram banho juntos e prepararam o jantar enquanto se amavam na cozinha.

Naruto voltou para casa por volta da hora que sabia que seu pai fazia o jantar. Como ali era sua casa, foi entrando sem nem mesmo se anunciar, mas o que viu quando entrou na cozinha não lhe foi nada agradável, Minato se agarrava com um homem de cabelos cinzas.

- Boa noite. - disse ríspido.

- Já chegaste, filho? - o homem afastou-se e Minato vestiu os boxers. - Como foi o teu dia?

- Estava perfeito até agora. - disse jogando sua mochila no chão - Tem certeza que não quer que eu procure um lugar para ficar pelo resto da minha vida? Porque parece que eu só atrapalho por aqui.

- Sê um pouco mais bem educado. E deixa de ser dramático. - ordenou o pai. - Antes eras doce.

- Antes era mais idiota, agora não sei se percebeu, cresci. - olhou o outro homem que ali se encontrava - Pelo jeito é o novo amante de meu Otou-san... Boa noite, sou Naruto, como deve ter percebido, o filho do Minato.

- Yo... Bem... Eu sou Hatake Kakashi. - foi até perto do loiro e deu-lhe um beijo na bochecha. - Prazer.

- Filho, estás ainda mais idiota.

- Prazer Kakashi. - sorriu ao grisalho, mas lançou um olhar de desprezo ao pai - O que teremos para a janta?

- Lasanha. - respondeu. - _"Pelo menos acho que perdeu a idéia da paixoneta."_ - pensou o loiro.

- Gostei. - sorriu como a muito não sorria - Vou tomar um banho rápido então e já venho. - fez uma pequena reverência aos dois homens que se encontravam ali, e foi tomar seu banho.

Kakashi e Minato terminaram o jantar e puseram a mesa. Depois esperaram pelo filho do loiro para jantar.

Naruto não se demorou muito. Logo que estava de banho tomado, colocou apenas uma boxe vermelha e foi jantar. Mas ao chegar à cozinha, lembrou-se que não estava mais somente com sua família, havia um intruso ali também. Ficou com um pouco de vergonha.

- Gomenasai. Se quiserem, posso colocar uma roupa melhor.

- Por mim não tem problema. - disse Kakashi. Minato assentiu e todos começaram a comer.

Naruto comeu em completo silencio, apenas olhava um pouco o novo casal, que em sua opinião, não ficaria junto por muito tempo. Tinha umas idéias para separá-los, graças a Sasuke e Itachi, que ajudaram-no a bolar tudo nos mínimos detalhes.

- O que vamos fazer depois de jantar? - indagou Kakashi, olhando Minato e Naruto.

- Podíamos ver um filme juntos. - Minato terminou de comer.

- Por mim pode ser. - sorriu - Podem ir escolhendo o filme que vou arrumar a cozinha. - disse já se levantando e colocando os pratos na lava louça.

- Hai. - o casal saiu e colocou um filme de terror. Saw V.

Assim que terminou de guardar o resto da comida, foi juntar-se ao casalzinho na sala. Sentou-se ao lado de Minato, bem pertinho do maior... Kakashi estava do outro lado do loiro e ambos beijavam-se vez ou outra. Comiam pipocas.

Naruto viu o filme só para atrapalhar os dois, pois sabia que se saísse dali eles fariam muito mais do que se beijarem. Em uma parte do filme que os dois estavam concentrados, Naruto aproveitou para passar levemente a mão na perna de Minato, apertando levemente o membro deste. Sorriu assim que tirou a mão.

- Naruto. - Minato olhou-o mortiferamente. - Importas-te?

- Gomenasai Otou-san, me empolguei. - sorriu travesso e voltou a atenção ao filme.

- Acho bem que não faças mais.

_"- É o que veremos Minato, é o que veremos."_ - pensou Naruto com um sorriso mais que safado no rosto.

O fim do filme chegou e Minato foi com Kakashi para o quarto, após despedir-se do filho.

Naruto ficou pela sala mesmo. Não estava com sono, e ficou vendo anime até adormecer no sofá.

Os homens transaram durante algum tempo e depois caíram no sono até à manhã seguinte. Kakashi não trabalhava. Era um homem bastante rico. Minato acordou cedo e foi para o consultório trabalhar.

-x-

Naruto acordou ao ouvir seu pai saindo, mas a preguiça foi tanta, que preferiu ficar ali no sofá mesmo. Levantaria quando desse vontade. Por volta das onze, Kakashi acordou e foi ver de Naruto.

- Olá, queres que prepare o pequeno-almoço para ti também?

- Yo... Pode ser. - disse esfregando os olhos. Havia adormecido novamente assim que acordou.

- Ok. - o homem foi para a cozinha e preparou o pequeno-almoço para ambos.

Naruto levantou e após fazer sua higiene matinal, foi comer com Kakashi. Tomou o café da manha quieto, apenas observando o que seu pai tinha visto nele. Não achava-o um homem muito bonito, não era de se jogar fora, mas achava-se muito melhor que Kakashi.

- Está tudo bem, Naru?

- Hai. - sorriu sem graça - A quanto tempo está com meu Otou-san?

- Dois meses. - respondeu.

- Nossa, não imaginei que meu Otou0san tivesse traído minha Okaa-san por tanto tempo.

- Ele contou-me que tu não te importas com isso.

- Não mesmo. Não gostava dos dois juntos. Mas sei que ela gostava e muito dele.

- Tu estás apaixonado pelo teu pai. Ele também me contou.

- E qual o problema com isso?

- Nenhum. Ninguém escolhe quem ama, não é?

- Gostei de você. - sorriu - Infelizmente meu Otou-san acha que posso deixar de gostar dele da noite pro dia. Infelizmente não é assim.

- É, eu sei que é difícil deixar de gostar de alguém.

- Bem, vou fazer algumas coisas na internet. Qualquer coisa pode me chamar no meu quarto. - deu um beijo na bochecha de Kakashi e se retirou para seu quarto.

-x-

Durante a tarde, o grisalho chamou Naruto e ambos jogaram Playstation pela tarde inteira. Quando Minato chegou, ficou feliz por ver que eles estavam a dar-se bem. Queria que assim fosse.

- Cheguei, queridos. - deu um selinho a ambos. - Como foi o vosso dia?

- Foi bom, joguei vídeo game com o Kakashi o dia inteiro.

- Ainda bem que estão a dar-se bem! - sorriu e abraçou o filho.

- É, ele é um espectáculo de garoto.

- Como foi seu dia no trabalho Minato? - disse Naruto se aconchegando nos braços do maior.

- Não é Minato. É Otou-san. - corrigiu.

- Sempre te chamei de Minato e você nunca me corrigiu.

- Como queiras. - beijou o pescoço.

- Prefiro Minato... - seu um selinho no maior - Mas se prefere assim... Otou-san.

- Hehe... Vamos jantar fora?

- Eba! Vamos! - Kakashi concordou de imediato, beijando o koibito.

- Hai. - disse Naruto já se levantando - Roupa formal Otou-san?

- Não, uma qualquer.

- Ok. - disse já subindo as escadas para se aprontar.

- Ena, ainda bem que estão a dar-se bem. - Minato sentou-se no colo de Kakashi e beijou-o.

- Hmmm... Mesmo...

-x-

Naruto voltou cerca de quinze minutos depois. Vestia uma camisa preta baby look, uma calça jeans escura colada ao corpo, um tênis all star e usavas suas várias correntes presas a calça.

- Estou pronto Otou-san.

- Ótimo. Vamos. - ambos os homens se levantaram e foram com Naruto para um dos restaurantes da cidade

Os três foram até ao McDonald's de Konoha. Jantavam animados. Algumas pessoas olhavam o casal quando este se beijava ou tocava. Mas nem Minato, nem Kakashi se importavam com os olhares que recebiam.

Naruto comeu tudo que podia ali, e igual as outras pessoas, também ficava incomodado com o agarramento dos dois, mas por motivos de ciúmes é claro. Enquanto comiam, recebeu uma mensagem de Itachi no celular, queria saber como estava indo com Minato. Após responder que estava na mesma, voltou a comer normalmente.

- Naru-kun, que tal se fôssemos ao cinema? - perguntou Kakashi, sorrindo ao loirinho menor.

- Pode ser, tanto faz pra mim. - disse com indiferença, voltando a comer seu último lanche.

O Hatake deu um beijo na carinha do filho do namorado e apertou-lhe a perna.

- Sê bonzinho, onegai...

- Nani?

- Nada.

Então levantaram-se e pagaram o jantar. Foram até ao cinema e viram um dos filmes recentes que tinha saído. Naruto mal prestou atenção no filme. Queria era poder ficar algum tempo sozinho com Minato, para assim poder fazer certas coisas que estava com vontade. A meio do filme, o grisalho levantou-se e foi à casa de banho, aproveitando que era intervalo.

- O que queres fazer amanhã, filhote? Não trabalho.

- Qualquer coisa Otou-san, mas queria que fôssemos nós dois. - deu um sorriso bem kawaii.

- Tudo bem, então. - sorriu também.

- Arigatou. - abraçou o pai fortemente, dando um leve beijo em sua bochecha em seguida.

- O que achas do Kashi?

- Ele é legal. - disse simplesmente, se afastando um pouco do maior, não gostava de falar daquele homem.

- Ele disse-me que gostou de ti e falou que era um desperdício eu não te aproveitar.

- Nani? - espantou-se com o que acabara de ouvir. Queria matar Kakashi.

- Ele acha que eu estou a ser parvo por não ficar contigo.

- Certo... Não posso obrigar você a ficar comigo, fica somente se quiser.

- Ok, querido. Mas eu acho melhor desistires. Eu amo-te e não quero ver-te sofrer.

- Tudo bem Otou-san, sei que não vou sofrer. - sorriu safado e deu um leve selinho em Minato, voltando a atenção a tela logo em seguida, o filme havia voltado.

Uma hora depois, o filme terminou e Minato, Naruto e Kakashi voltaram para casa.

- Vou tomar um banho, amor. - o grisalho deu um selinho no namorado e foi para o banheiro do quarto de ambos.

Naruto viu a oportunidade perfeita no momento que Kakashi saiu da sala. Foi devagar em direção a Minato, e pegando-o de surpresa, agarrou-o e beijou-lhe os lábios com vontade, logo colocando sua língua na boca de Minato.

- Hmm... - o loiro mais velho retribuiu durante segundos, tocando as costas do filhote. - Ahn... Pára. - afastou o garoto.

- Só mais um pouco Otou-san. Onegai... - disse manhoso. Não queria quebrar o contato por nada.

- Eu não te quero, tens que perceber isso, garoto.

- Mas eu te quero e muito Otou-san... Tome-me pelo menos uma única vez. Onegai.

- Quando fizeres anos, talvez.

Naruto pensou um pouco e constatou que faltava quase dois meses para fazer aniversário. Sorriu com a notícia.

- Promete pra mim que em meu aniversário de 16 anos vai fazer, Otou-san?

- Hai... Mas ainda preciso da autorização do Kashi.

- Sei que ele vai concordar... - "Se ele não concordar, sei muito bem o que fazer."

- Também acho que ele vai. O Kashi é um homem de sonho. Muito amável.

- Humpf. - ficou bravo com o elogio - Mas avisa pra ele que vou querer pacote completo com você, ta bom.

- Aff, és mesmo cromo. Não vejo nada de bom em ti.

- Eu vejo. - disse com um sorrisinho no rosto. Logo em seguida deu um selinho em Minato e sentou-se no sofá, ligando a TV em seguida. Ficou assistindo a TV Tokyo, passava Togainu no Chi.

- Não tens. Só vou fazer aquilo porque será no teu aniversário. Depois, quero que me deixes em paz e esqueças essa coisa a que tu chamas amor.

Preferiu não responder nada, ficou apenas ouvindo enquanto olhava para a tela da TV.

- Boa noite. - disse e foi para o quarto transar com o Hatake.

- Tchau. - disse um pouco depois que o maior saiu da sala. Novamente ficou vendo TV até tarde, e adormeceu ali mesmo.

-x-

No dia seguinte, Kakashi saiu e foi até casa dos pais. Tinha "negócios" importantes a tratar com o seu Otou-san. Minato continuou a dormir.

Naruto ao ver Kakashi sair, teve uma ótima idéia. Foi até o quarto de seu Otou-san, deixando sua roupa pelo caminho, ficando apenas com a boxe. Ao chegar lá, deitou-se por cima de Minato e começou a acariciar-lhe o corpo, vendo assim o membro do maior começar a dar sinal de vida. Sorriu com o resultado, e com um pouco mais de ousadia, abaixou o lençol que Minato usava, notando assim que ele estava completamente nu. Com a ponta da língua, começou a lamber a glande, enquanto com uma mão acariciava as bolas dele, e com a outra, masturbava levemente o membro de loiro maior.

- Hmmm... Ahn... - gemia o loiro mais velho, contorcendo-se um pouquinho na cama.

- Isso Minato, geme bem gostoso pra mim... - disse aos sussurros enquanto intensificava mais ainda a masturbação no maior, agora colocando todo aquele grande volume na boca e sugando com vontade, força e rapidez.

Inconscientemente, o homem abriu mais as pernas e começou a empurrar o quadril contra a boquinha do filho.

- Nham... Mais... Onegai... - miava.

Naruto fez como foi pedido. Chupou mais e mais aquele membro grande e grosso, sentindo cada vez mais os espasmos do membro do maior em sua boca. Sabia que ele logo gozaria, mas não era o que queria. Continuou chupando, enquanto com as mãos, tirou a boxe que ainda usava. Olhou para o maior com luxuria, e largou o membro deste, subindo nele até ficar de frente ao rosto. Posicionou sua entradinha naquele membro delicioso, mas antes de sentar de vez, sussurrou:

- Vou te fazer gozar dentro de mim Mi-tousan.

- Hmm... Kashi... - gemeu, contorcendo-se por sentir falta de algo.

- Vou te dar mais prazer do que ele te da... - disse com um pouco de raiva ao ouvir o nome do outro. Com um só movimento, desceu no pau do maior. Gemeu alto, era muito maior do que imaginava. Mas pra quem já tinha tido algo com os dois irmãos Uchiha ao mesmo tempo... - Ahhhhhhhhh Miiiii... Como seu pau é gostoso... Hmmmmmm... - cavalgava com selvageria, gemendo cada vez mais auto.

O loiro maior acordou com o barulho e tudo mais. Olhou o que estava a acontecer.

- Nani? - empurrou o filho com força, jogando-o para o chão. - Estás louco, garoto?! - tapou-se e afastou-se. Estava muito zangado, imensamente furioso com o fedelho.

- Eu não, e você estava gostando... - sorriu safado - Vamos voltar, estava tão gostoso Mi... - falou manhosamente, se erguendo e indo pra cima do maior.

- Estás de castigo, Naruto! - exclamou o maior, após aplicar uma tapa no rosto do garoto.

- Não ligo. - disse enquanto massageava a face e ia em direção a saída do quarto - Você ainda será somente meu. - saiu dali e foi para seu quarto, precisava urgente de um banho.

_- "Este garoto está doente."_ - pensou o Namikaze, sentado na cama. - _"Vou levá-lo ao psicólogo."_

Levantou-se, vestiu-se e marcou uma sessão no psicólogo para essa tarde. O psicólogo era um amigo seu.

_- "Espero que resulte. Tenho nojo do meu filho..."_ - pensava, fazendo o pequeno-almoço.

Naruto após tomar seu banho, ligou para uns amigos, marcando assim de saírem. Nem acreditou quando Shikamaru e Kiba falaram que só viajariam na semana seguinte. Um pouco antes do almoço, saiu de casa sem ser visto pelo seu pai, afinal, estava de castigo.

Quando viu que o garoto tinha saído, ligou-lhe.

Naruto já estava com seus amigos tomando sorvete quando ouviu o celular tocar. Assim que olhou no visor, suspirou e desligou. Não queria falar com o maior, sabia que tomaria uma bronca das feias, então preferia tomá-la quando já tivesse se divertido a muito tempo.

- _"Se não queres atender, vais ficar na rua com os teus amigos."_ - pensou, trancando a porta de casa e deixando lá a chave. Trancou também as janelas da casa, para que o menino não entrasse. - _"Ele não era assim... Não gosto nada dele desse jeito..."_ - pensava o loiro, desesperado, à hora do almoço.

Naruto passou a tarde inteira com Shikamaru e Kiba, já no começo da noite apareceram Temari, Kankuro e Gaara. Todos foram até o shopping e pegaram a sessão das 20 horas. Assim que o filme terminou, Naruto foi para casa acompanhado de Gaara e seus irmãos, que moravam a uma quadra dali. Se despediu do ruivo e dos outros e foi abrir a porta de sua casa, mas esta não abriu. Achou estranho, afinal estava com a chave, tentou novamente e nada. Deu a volta na casa para ver se conseguia entrar pela porta dos fundos, mas novamente nada. Correu para a frente da casa e conseguiu ainda avistar Gaara. Foi até ele e pediu para dormir na casa deste. Gaara não falou nada, só fez que sim com a cabeça. Enquanto andavam, Naruto mandou uma mensagem para Minato, avisando que dormiria na casa de Gaara e o ocorrido com sua chave.

Minato explicou tudo e disse ainda que não o deixaria entrar em casa. Estava farto das infantilidades dele e disse que não o aceitava enquanto ele não se curasse da insanidade. Nessa noite, transou muito com Kakashi. Estava sedento de amor e paz.

-x-

Já havia se passado uma semana que Naruto estava na casa de Gaara. A única vez que foi a sua casa, era para pegar algumas roupas. Como o ruivo não viajaria, poderia ficar o tempo que precisasse na casa dele. Mas já estava farto de tudo aquilo, queria poder voltar para casa. Resolveu então, falar com Minato. Ligou para ele na hora que sabia que o maior estaria almoçando.

- O que é, Naruto? - indagou o Namikaze, almoçando.

- Queria conversar com você hoje a noite. Pode ser Otou-san?

- Não. Se tens algo a falar, fala por telemóvel.

- Quero voltar para casa.

- Ah, mas eu não quero.

- Vamos Otou-san, pare com isso. Você não pode me deixar fora de casa. Sou menor de idade ainda... O que o senhor quer que eu faça para poder voltar?

- Quero que te cures da tua paranóia. - respondeu.

- Paranóia?

- Tu sabes do que eu estou a falar.

- Até onde eu saiba, eu só gosto de você. Isso não é paranóia alguma.

- É, sim. Ou páras com isso, ou não voltas para casa. Eu não sei o que se passou contigo, mas tu ficaste diferente. Para pior.

- Não mando no meu coração... Mas tudo bem, se quiser, não precisa nem mesmo olhar pra minha cara, só quero voltar para o meu lar.

- Tudo bem. Mas não te armes em esperto.

- Ok, ok. Vou arrumar minhas coisas aqui na casa do Gaara, e pela noite devo chegar em casa. Tchau.

O maior desligou a chamada e destrancou a porta de casa.

- Vamos para o quarto, Kashi... - puxou o grisalhinho consigo para o quarto.

- Com certeza... Estou louco por fazer amorzinho contigo... - chegados à cama, fizeram amor por longas horas.

Naruto ainda passou a tarde com seu amigo Gaara. Ficaram ouvindo musica enquanto conversavam. Assim que anoiteceu, Naruto foi para casa, não sem antes agradecer a estadia na casa do ruivo. Assim que chegou em casa, entrou e foi para seu quarto, tinha que pensar em um jeito para ter seu pai somente para si, e agora, aquilo daria mais trabalho.

-x-

Nos dias que se seguiram, Minato nada falava com o filho. Fazia as refeições, mas não falava com o garoto. Também não tinha nada para conversar. Passava grande parte do tempo com o seu Kakashi. Iam à praia e transavam. Vida perfeita.

Naruto desde que voltara para a casa de seu pai, se comportou como dissera, não que quisesse, mas porque não via outra forma e não queria ser expulso de casa. Não aguentava mais ver Minato e Kakashi aos beijos pela casa, sentia-se rejeitado, triste, mas o jeito era ficar quieto, pelo menos por enquanto.

-x-

Certa noite, Kakashi falou com Minato e disse que iria deixá-lo. O loiro ficou muito triste e transou por uma última vez com o grisalho. No fim, este saiu do quarto. Foi até ao quarto de Naruto e entrou.

- Vai lá.

- Lá onde Kakashi? - olhou bem o maior e viu que este estava com uma mala - Vai viajar?

- Iie... Eu vou embora. Deixei o teu pai. - aproximou-se do garoto. - Vai lá, consola-o e pega-o para ti.

- Ha-hai... - não entendia porque Kakashi estava deixando Minato, mas faria como ele disse, consolaria o loiro maior. Assim que o Hatake saiu, foi até o quarto de Minato e sentou-se a cama, o maior estava totalmente coberto com os lençóis - Otou-san... Eu vi o Kakashi ir embora...

- E daí? - olhou o filho. Estava choroso e a precisar de muito consolo. - Eu espero que ele seja feliz com o garoto...

- Garoto? - espantou-se - Ele não tinha direito de te trocar por outro. - abraçou o maior com força - Você não merece isso Otou-san... Não chore mais por ele. Onegai.

- Iie... Ele ainda não me trocou. Ele apaixonou-se. Espero que consiga. - deu um selinho no seu loirinho. - Tu amas-me mesmo, não é?

- Hai... Mas não vamos pensar nisso agora. - começou a fazer cafuné no maior - Quem é o garoto? Se quiser posso quebrar ele, ai o Kakashi volta pra você.

- É o Sasuke... - contou.

- Nani? - espantou-se - Mas o Sasuke ainda não voltou de viagem... E o Itachi nunca deixaria que eles ficassem juntos... Ele e o Sasuke tem um caso. - disse o final quase que sussurrando.

- O Kakashi não sabe disso.

- Se quiser, posso ir falar com ele, e ai... Ai, talvez ele volte para o senhor.

- Ele é muito lindo. Aposto que consegue conquistar o Sasuke. Quero que ele seja feliz. - sorriu e deu vários beijos no pescoço do filho.

- Eu quero que você seja feliz Otou-san... E o Sasuke gosta de mim, o Itachi que me disse.

- Então talvez eu deva falar com o Kakashi. Assim, talvez ele fique comigo. - sentou-se na cama.

- Hai. - ficou um pouco triste com aquilo, mas notou, que ver seu pai triste, lhe doía muito mais do que não tê-lo.

- Sei de alguém que tem sofrido muito por minha causa.

Ficou envergonhado com o que ouviu, mas não disse nada, não tinha coragem, seu pai estava sofrendo naquele momento, não queria pensar no seu sofrimento também.

- Acho que vou ficar com o meu filhotinho lindo.

- Sempre estarei aqui com você Otou-san, pode contar comigo para o que precisar.

- Vem... - puxou o garoto para si e beijou-o.

Naruto assustou-se com aquilo, não esperava pelo beijo, mas mesmo assim correspondeu com todo seu amor. Abraçou forte o maior, passando a ele todo o apoio, amor e carinho que tinha por aquele que era sua razão de viver.

- Filhotinho, amo-te muito... Gomen se fui injusto contigo... - achou que era o melhor momento para se desculpar. Baixou os seus boxers e os do menino.

- Otou-san... - disse gemendo o nome do maior - Arigatou... Ai shiteru.

- Ai shiterumo... - foi descendo as lambidinhas até ao membro do loiro, o qual começou a sugar com força.

- Ahhhhh... Tou-san... Hmmmmmm... - não conseguia parar de gemer e se contorcer.

- Quero o teu leitinho bom. - mordeu os testículos do menor.

- Hmmm... É só fazer por onde, que terá tudo que quiser... - o prazer era enorme, não conseguia parar de gemer alto. Seu coração batia muito rápido, o que sempre quis finalmente estava acontecendo.

Bateu uma punheta no seu Narutinho e mordiscou a glande. Colocou a língua na fenda e esfregou o seu membro na entrada do loiro.

- Ahhhh... Pare com essa tortura Mi... Quero você logo dentro de mim... Onegai...

- Ainda bem que não és virgem; eu não iria aguentar aquelas preliminares todas... - passou à ação e afundou-se no rabinho do filho. - Hmmmmm...

- Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh... - sentiu todo seu interior rasgar - Cuidado Otou-san... Posso não ser mais virgem... Mas isso já é demais também.

- Pára de fazer fitinha, que tu o outro dia desceste aqui sem nem piscar. - falou, metendo com força no menino.

- Eu sei o quanto posso ir... Hmmmmm... - apesar da dor inicial, agora já havia se acostumado, e o prazer era intenso.

- Ahn... Ahn... - abraçou o loirinho e mexeu mais o quadril, enquanto beijava o uke.

Naruto retribuía ao beijo com paixão. Gemia sem parar em meio ao beijo, mas também pudera, aquele pau era enorme. A mão de Minato fazia um gostoso vaivém no membro rijo de Naruto.

- Hmm... Ahhhhh... Que buraco delicioso, filhote... - gritava o mais velho, com a sua voz máscula e bonita.

- Hmmm... Gostoso é esse seu pau Tou-san... Ahhh... - delirava cada vez mais e mais, e ainda com seu membro a ser masturbado daquela forma insana... Não duraria muito tempo.

- Amo-te, amo-te... Quero foder mais este rabinho gostoso que o meu filhinho tem. - deu um tapa dolorido no garoto e meteu mais.

- Ahhh... Isso Mi, bate mais em mim... Bate com força... - toda vez que apanhava, amava... E sempre pedia por isso.

- Safado... - deu mais uns tapas sofridos e estocou com brutalidade. - Vou gozar, amor... Vou gozar muito...

- Também vou, Mi... - e com apenas mais algumas estocadas bem colocadas de Minato, gozou deliciosamente, melando todo o tórax de Minato e o seu próprio.

O homem também gozou, melando o interior do menor.

- Ahhhhhh... Naruuuuuuu...

- Mi... Hmmm... Foi maravilhoso... - arfava sem ar - Ai shiteru. - abraçou o maior com força, tinha medo de que aquilo não fosse real, ou então, de perdê-lo.

- Também te amo muito... - sorriu-lhe e abraçou-o também.

Naruto adormeceu um pouco depois, em seu rosto tinha um lindo sorriso. Minato sorriu e adormeceu também, encostadinho ao seu filhote lindo. Apostava que não seria trocado. Apostava que sempre seria amado.

_The End!_


End file.
